When The Doctor met Marty
by tigersskittles
Summary: The TARDIS has landed in Hill Valley. The Doctor and Rose meet Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Rose and The Doctor were thrown to the floor, as the TARDIS began spinning out of control. The Doctor crawled over and began fiddling with the controls. "What's happening Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor pressed a button on the engine. The TARDIS suddenly sped up, "Whoops, wrong button" The Doctor said, as he moved his hand to a button on the other side of the engine.

After five minutes of pushing button the TARDIS eventually slowed back to normal speed. The Doctor stood up. "There we go, all better". Rose stood up and dusted herself off. "What was that?" she asked. "I'm not sure but we probably shouldn't have taken that shortcut across the milkyway." The Doctor replied. They smiled, as the TARDIS continued its journey.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at the doors and then back at Rose, "Honestly I have no idea" he said. Rose looked at him with a weird look, "What?" he asked. "Are you seriously saying you don't know where the TARDIS is taking us?" The Doctor looked at her and said "Yes. But luckily it knows where it's going."

Ten minutes later the TARDIS reached its destination. Rose looked around "Where are we?" The Doctor looked on the TARDIS's computer and then turned back to Rose. "Some town called Hill Valley".


	2. Chapter 2

Marty McFly was lying on his bed, strumming his guitar. "MARTY" George McFly yelled, while banging on his door. "MARTY" He pushed the door open and turned down the volume on Marty's amp. "Dad!" Marty said. "Don't give me that tone. Your mother and I have both asked you to clean this room" George said, taking his guitar "You don't get this back until you do."

George left the room and Marty lay down on his bed. "This is so unfair" Marty said. Suddenly his phone rang, "Hello" he answered. "Hey Marty" Doc said. "Hey Doc, what's up?" Marty said, sitting up. "Are you able to meet me at my home in about 5 minutes?" Doc said. "I have to... yeah sure" Marty said. "Great. See you then" Marty grabbed his skateboard , opened his window and climbed out.

Marty arrived at Doc's house, and seeing that the door was open, walked inside and headed downstairs to Doc's 'lab'. "Hey Doc" Marty said. "Marty my boy." Doc said. Marty looked around and saw that Doc's 'lab' was a mess, well messier then usual anyway. "So, Doc what did you want me for?" Doc looked at him, "What?" Marty looked at him and Doc remembered "Oh right." Doc said. "Follow me, I have something to show you".

Doc and Marty went into another area of the 'lab'. There was something under a huge sheet, Doc walked over to it. "I was up last night trying to make more fuel for the time machine. But I accidentally made something different." Doc pulled off the cover and Marty looked at him and asked "What exactly does it do?".

"I honestly have no idea. I just made it look cool, I haven't tried it yet." Doc said. Marty looked at him and said "Ok, well we should try it now". Doc looked at him and said "Great scott, you're right." Doc pressed a button on the machine and then he and Marty stood back. The liquid bubbled and then it exploded. "Run Marty", Doc exclaimed as he tried to turn off the machine. Marty grabbed his skateboard and got out of Doc's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty McFly came skateboarding around the corner, as The Doctor and Rose turned into the street. Marty and Rose went crashing down. "You ok Rose" The Doctor held his hand out to help Rose up. The Doctor walked over to Marty, "You alright dude." The Doctor asked, as he helped Marty up.

"Yeah thanks" Marty dusted himself off and held out his hand "Marty, Marty McFly".

"Nice to meet you Marty" The Doctor said, smiling and shaking his hand. "I'm The Doctor and that" gesturing towards Rose "Is Rose". The Doctor looked at Rose "You can at least say hello". Rose looked at the Doctor and then walked forward and held out her hand "Hi" Marty shook her hand.

"You guys are a mess, why don't you come back to my house and get yourself cleaned up." Marty said. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, "That sounds great. Thank you so much" The Doctor said, as he and Rose followed Marty.

Marty looked at The Doctor "So how come I haven't seen you around Hill Valley before?" Marty asked. "Well, honestly we just dropped in" The Doctor said, looking at him. Marty looked at him again "So, do you have a proper first name?" The Doctor looked at him "Honestly I can't remember, I've been called The Doctor for so long, that I just go by that now." Marty shrugged and faced back towards the front.

"My house is in the next street" Marty said, towards Rose. "Great." Rose said sarcastically. They all turned into the driveway of a house, "Well, here we go" Marty said "The residence of the McFly's." The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, as they followed Marty inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Marty opened the door and peeked to see if anyone else was home. "Ok, come on" Marty said, gesturing to The Doctor and Rose. They followed him inside. "Wow!" The Doctor said. "Great place" Marty looked at him and smiled "Thanks". Marty looked at them "So, where are you guys from?" The Doctor looked at him "Oh, we just flew in from London".

"Awesome" Marty said, "Come on, let's go to my room before my parents get home."

The Doctor and Rose followed Marty upstairs, and into his room. "Wow!" The Doctor said, sitting on his bed. "You play the guitar?" Rose asked, picking it up. Marty looked at her and smiled "Yeah". He took the guitar and put it back, "I'm actually in a band with my friends". Rose looked at him impressed and sat down on the bed. "Ok, why don't you guys wait here and I'll go and get some snacks." Marty left the room and The Doctor turned to Rose, "This Marty is a great guy". Rose looked at him and smiled "Yeah, and he's kinda good looking too."

Marty came back in with a bowl of potato chips and 3 glasses of juice. "Hey guys" Marty said, handing each of them a glass and sitting on the bed in between them. "So Doctor where are you from?" Marty asked.

The Doctor looked at him and took a handful of potato chips. "Um, I'm from a town that is so small that no one has ever heard of it." The Doctor said. Marty looked at him, sort of confused. "Ok, well what's it called?"

"Um, I haven't been there in so long that not even I remember" The Doctor said.

Marty then turned to Rose, "How do you know each other?" Rose looked at him "I'm his... cousin". Marty looked at both of them "And you guys are traveling together?". The Doctor looked at him, "You make it sound weird" he said. "No, I just meant it was nice". Marty said. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and sighed in relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc was in his 'lab' when Marty arrived with his guests. "Alright, now Doc may seem or look like the mad scientist type, but he's not" Marty said, looking at them. "Are you sure?" Rose asked, picking up one of his inventions. Marty took the invention from her and put it on the table. "Well, maybe he is a little mad, but these days who isn't."

The Doctor and Rose followed Marty downstairs. "Hey Doc" Marty exclaimed. "Marty, good to see you old boy" Doc said, turning to face him. Doc spots The Doctor and Rose, "Great Scott I see you've bought in some strays" Marty looked at him "Oh yeah." Marty turned to face them, "Dr Brown I would like you to meet The Doctor and his cousin Rose Tyler".

"Nice to meet you Dr Brown" The Doctor said, as he stepped forward and shook his hand. "It's Dr Emmett Brown" Doc said, as he shook his hand back "So, you're a doctor too huh?" The Doctor released his hand and said "Well, I'm not an official doctor. I just like having a title like that." Doc laughed as he turned to Rose "So Rose is it?"  
Rose looked at him "Yeah it's nice to meet you Dr Emmett Brown" she awkwardly stepped forward and shook his hand.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and the sound of a backfiring engine. "Damn, I thought I fixed that" Doc quickly stood up and walked over to something underneath a sheet. Rose looked at him and asked "What's that?" Doc looked at her and said "Oh its my car and it's stopped working again"

"Well its getting late, we'd better get going" The Doctor said, standing up. Marty looked at him and said "Wait, if you guys just flew in. Where are you staying?" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and The Doctor said "We've got it covered". Marty watched them as they headed out the door.

Marty followed them, as they headed back to the TARDIS. He started to get confused as they stopped outside of the blue police box. "What the hell?" Marty whispered as they walked inside the TARDIS. He walked up to the TARDIS and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor opened the door and was shocked to see Marty standing there. "Wha... What... What... are you doing here?" The Doctor asked, as he walked and stood in front of the TARDIS. "I was heading home when I saw you and Rose walk into this phone box, I was confused and I wanted to find out why you walked into the box." Marty said, trying to peek around the Doctors shoulder to see inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS and turned back to Marty. "We had to make a call to Rose's parents, and she didn't want me standing in the cold, as it would be a long call." The Doctor said, dragging Marty away from the TARDIS. Marty looked at him confused, "Then why wouldn't you let me see inside?" The Doctor looked around and then said "Because Rose doesn't like strangers listening to her phone calls."

Marty continued to stare at him when Rose came out of the TARDIS. "Just wait here" The Doctor said, standing up and walking towards Rose. "We can't exactly leave at the moment" he whispered. "Why not?" Rose asked, confused. The Doctor gestured towards Marty, "If we do leave, we'll have to explain how we left in just a police box." Rose looked at the Doctor and nodded.

Marty, still confused walked over to them. "Seriously will one of you tell me what's going on?" The Doctor looked at him and said "Ok, what's going on is... Rose and I are" The Doctor looked at Rose and then turned back to Marty, "Well, come on. I'll let you see for yourself." Marty followed both The Doctor and Rose to the door of the TARDIS. He opened it and said "Marty McFly, welcome to the TARDIS."


	7. Chapter 7

Marty walked in and looked around in amazement, "This place is huge!" The Doctor looked around and smiled at him "Oh my god! You're right." The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and smiled.

Marty continued to stare open mouthed. The Doctor looked back him and said "Why don't I give you the grand tour" putting his arm around him and walking around the TARDIS. "So this is the main engine, you've got a bunch of buttons and bright shiny lights."

Marty walked forward and reached out to touch the buttons. "Don't touch that!" The Doctor said, quickly grabbing Marty's hand. "What, why?" Rose stood next to him and said "He doesn't know what half the buttons do." Marty put his hand down and started bouncing up and down. "You ok Marty?" Rose asked. "Oh, I have to use the bathroom." The Doctor pointed and said "Down the hall room next to the pool." Marty looked at him and said "The pool. This place is awesome."

The Doctor smiled. "That guy is awesome" Rose said, "And he is very easily impressed by anything." The Doctor looked at her and nodded. Suddenly the TARDIS started beeping, and spinning out of control. "Oh man, not again!" The Doctor hurried over and began pressing a bunch of different buttons.

The Doctor struggled to control the TARDIS, as it started lift off into the air. "Where is it taking us now?" Rose yelled, in order to be heard. "I don't know, but the TARDIS probably knows that we have to be somewhere and that's where it's taking us." The Doctor said, staring at Rose who was looking at him, arms crossed.

The TARDIS began to calm down, as it continued its journey through the sky. Marty came back out and stood next to Rose, "What took you so long?" Rose asked, looking at him. "I got lost, this is a very big phone box." Marty looked at her and smiled. "So where are we going?" The Doctor looked at him and shrugged, "Who knows. Lets just relax and let the TARDIS do its journey." The three of them walked into another room as the TARDIS began to slow down and land.

Rose and Marty looked out of the window, as The Doctor headed to look at the destination screen. "It looks like we're in Australia." Marty said. The Doctor looked at them and said "Yes that's exactly where we are, Australia in the year 2002."


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them walked out of the TARDIS, shielding their eyes from the sun. "Australia looks like a desert." Rose said, looking around. "No, we're just on a beach" The Doctor said, gesturing towards the ocean. Rose looked where he was pointing, "Oh". Marty looked at both of them, "So where do we go now?" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and shrugged, "Let's go that way" The Doctor said, pointing left.

The Doctor and Rose began to walk, when Marty said "Wait" they turned back towards him. "Should we really leave the TARDIS sitting there like that?" The Doctor looked at him. "Yeah, why not" Rose and Marty stared at him. "What, they won't know it's anything more than a phone box." Marty looked at him "They don't have phone boxes in Australia", The Doctor turned and said "Oh, ok then maybe we should cover it up or something."

The three of them walked back towards the TARDIS, The Doctor and Rose stood and stared at it, while Marty sighed and headed towards an old tree and picked up some loose branches, "Cover it up with these, they'll think it's just a pile of sticks." Rose and The Doctor began to head east down the beach, as Marty followed closely behind. Eventually, they began to see other people on the beach.

The Doctor walked up to one group of people, and tapped one of them on the shoulder. He jumped as he turned around, "What do you want?" The kid asked in a rude tone, "I was just wondering if you could tell us where we are?" The Doctor asked, staring at them. "We're at Bondi Beach, you old crone." One of the other kids said, the kids laughed at each other, as The Doctor walked back towards Rose and Marty.

"Ok, that kid said we're at some place called Bondi Beach." The Doctor said, Rose looked at both of them and said "I know where we can go. I used to visit some of my family down here. Follow me" The Doctor and Marty looked at each other, shrugged and followed her as she left the beach.


End file.
